¡Gift Game Navideño!
by Al Dolmayan
Summary: En el Pequeño Mundo tambien se celebra la Navidad, pero de una manera distinta a la nuestra y como solo sus habitantes saben hacerlo: con Gift Games. Kuro Usagi sabe que esto puede llamar la atencion de los niños que elegio, pero teme que la mecanica de los mismos sea un problema. Izayoi, retandola, manda a participar a Asuka y Yo al reto más dificil de sus vidas.


¡Gift Game Navideño!

Izayoi estaba de pie, apoyando su espalda en uno de los muros de la casa de los _No names_, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, dejando que el tiempo pasara como si no tuviese nada que hacer. Y en efecto, el chico portador del _gift _desconocido no tenía ningún pendiente que realizar desde que los eventos organizados por Shiroyasha llegaron a su fin. El aburrimiento con el que vivía todos los días en su mundo se estaba presentando de nuevo. Y es que no existía ya comunidad alguna, al menos en las cercanías, que quisiera retarlos a un _Gift game_; pero no resultaba para nada extraño después de conocer el poder de Izayoi, la agilidad de Yo y al golem Dean que obedece las ordenes de Asuka. Tratar de aprovecharse de los _No names _se había vuelto muy peligroso.

Perdido estaba en sus pensamientos, puede que incluso dormido, cuando llegaron a sus oídos los pasos acelerados de un par de tacones. No era necesario abrir los ojos, el simple sonido le decía quien se acercaba, ya era inconfundible.

–Oye –dijo con voz potente–. ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

Los pasos se detuvieron al instante. Tras una ligera pausa, una voz le respondió.

–Lo siento, tengo que ir con Shiriyasha-sama –La chica de largo cabello azul y orejas de conejo, Kuro Usagi, mantenía una expresión de preocupación–. Organizó un pequeño _Gift game _y quiere que lo supervise.

–¿Un _Gift game_? –el rubio abrió los ojos, interesado–. Uno del cual no nos habías mencionado nada.

–No tengo porque contarles todo –tartamudeo la aristócrata del Pequeño Mundo.

–Pero parecías tan interesada en involucrarnos a cuantos juegos aparecieran para hacer resurgir esta comunidad.

–Eso es cierto, y aun me intereso en ello –respondió–. Pero este es diferente… –no terminó de hablar cuando un fuerte tirón en sus largas orejas le interrumpió y provocó que se quejara por el dolor–. ¡Suéltame, suéltame!

–No hasta que me digas de que se trata.

–¡No puedo! No sé en qué consiste su evento de hoy –dijo, agitando los brazos. Buscaba como escapar del chico.

–¿Qué es este escándalo? –preguntó Asuka que se acercaba caminando con Yo y Jin, todos atraídos por los gritos de Kuro Usagi.

–¡Por favor! –suplicó la coneja–. ¡Que me suelte!

–No hasta que nos digas más sobre ese juego y por qué no quisiste involucrarnos –repuso el rubio, estaba decidido a obtener esa información.

–Es solo un juego amistoso, sin violencia –logró decir–. ¡Es navideño!

Al escuchar estas palabras, Izayoi la soltó al instante y torció sus labios dibujando una sonrisa; Asuka pasó de la molestia a la alegría, con un brillo especial en sus ojos; en cuanto a Jin y Yo se limitaron a observar a Kuro Usagi que frotaba sus orejas con cuidado como si buscara alguna herida.

–Creo que te excediste un poco ahora –dijo Yo al notar las marcas de los dedos del chico.

–Kuro Usagi –Asuka se puso en cuclillas frente a ella, que seguía arrodillada mientras se recuperaba del dolor–. ¿Dijiste que eran juegos navideños?

–Sí –articuló entre quejas–. No les invité porque no son violentos, y tampoco tendremos _Gift games _que requieran combates o algo similar por los próximos doce días. Esta es época de paz, todas las comunidades lo pactaron así.

–Oh, son los doce días de navidad –agregó Yo con calma.

–¿Qué? ¿La navidad dura doce días? –saltó Asuka de inmediato al escucharlo–. Creí que solo era uno.

–No se celebra doce días, es una canción –explicó la chica de cabello castaño. A veces olvida que Asuka no conoce algunas cosas con las que ella e Izayoi están familiarizados–. Se dice que navidad es el 25 de diciembre y la época navideña termina el 6 el enero, entre ambas fechas son doce días. Pero no se celebra nada esos días.

–Ya entiendo. Y solo por eso no nos dijiste nada –concluyó Asuka.

–Creo que fue lo correcto –intervino Jin–. Sus _gifts_ están más enfocados al combate que a otras labores. Apenas pasen los doce días, buscaremos algo más adecuado.

–No –intervino Izayoi. Se mostró serio y habló con determinación–. Esta es una oportunidad que no podemos dejar pasar; aunque seamos fuertes y nos dediquemos al combate, debemos demostrar a las demás comunidades que también resaltamos en otros aspectos.

–¿Qué planeas ahora? –preguntó con cierta desconfianza Yo. A veces, los planes de Izayoi acarreaban problemas.

–No estoy pensando en nada, solo es para ayudar a la comunidad –respondió inocentemente el rubio.

–Bueno, ahora que lo explica así, creo que tiene razón –dijo Jin. Las palabras de Izayoi tuvieron el efecto esperado: hacerle cambiar de parecer–. No todos los _gift games_ se tratan de peleas. Tendremos más retos si participamos en otro tipo de eventos.

–Entonces está decidido, participaremos en este.

–¡Yo quiero entrar! –se propuso Asuka al instante. En sus ojos había un brillo especial, uno que transmitía su emoción por experimentar algo de navidad, fiesta de la que solo había escuchado unos cuentos rumores.

–¡Esperen! –intervino Kuro Usagi–. No pueden ir todos… es un juego solo para dos participantes. Es la única regla que conozco.

–Entonces que Yo me acompañe –Asuka tomo la palabra, jalando del brazo a la chica amiga de los animales–. Siempre es Izayoi el que carga con todo, ya tenemos que demostrar nuestra habilidad.

–A mí me parece perfecto –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

–Está bien, participare –Yo no parecía muy convencida, y estaba segura que todo era un plan del chico–. Pero antes deberíamos…

–¡Ya no hay tiempo! –interrumpió Kuro Usagi. Tomó a las dos niñas de la mano y huyo corriendo hacia la puerta de la casa–. ¡Llegaremos muy tarde! ¡El _gift game _ya va a comenzar!

Y las tres chicas desaparecieron ante la mirada atónita de Jin, que impotente, solo era testigo de cómo debía depender de la fuerza de los niños que Kuro Usagi eligió para hacer resurgir a la comunidad.

–Oye –la voz de Izayoi le despertó de su trance–. Espero que no tengas planes, necesito que me acompañes.

–¿Eh? ¿Acompañarte? –se sorprendió el joven líder–. Pero… ¿A dónde?

–Vamos a buscar un buen árbol. Y dile a Lily que necesitamos una buena cena para esta noche. Vamos a tener una fiesta.

Kuro Usagi, Asuka y Yo llegaron a la sede del evento navideño organizado por la rey demonio y gerente de los _Thousand Eyes_ Shiroyasha. Para su sorpresa, se trataba de una cocina de grandes dimensiones, dividida en más de quince estaciones de las cuales cuatro estaban ocupadas por otras parejas, todas vistiendo un delantal o una filipina, como si de chefs se trataran.

–¿Una cocina? –se sorprendió Asuka–. ¿Qué clase de juego va a ser?

–Creo que una competencia de cocina– concluyó Yo al ver a los demás participantes. Las dos chicas temblaron de nervios.

–Les dije que no sabía de qué se trataba –mencionó Kuro Usagi, buscando por todos lados–. Estos eventos de navidad siempre son secretos.

–¡Kuro Usagi! –irrumpió en la habitación la voz de Shiroyasha. Antes de que alguien pudiese reaccionar, la demonio de cabellos blancos ya estaba abrazada al pecho de la atractiva coneja. Su vestimenta era la acostumbrada, solo que en esta ocasión usaba un gorro rojo de Santa Claus–. Llegas a tiempo. Rápido, rápido, falta poco para comenzar y necesitas un atuendo especial.

–¿Un atuendo nuevo? –se extrañó la aristócrata–. ¿Especial para este juego?

–¡Sí! No puedes supervisar este duelo sin vestirlo. Oh, veo que van a participar –agregó al observar a las dos chicas–. En verdad me sorprende verlas aquí.

–Nosotras también estamos sorprendidas– respondió Yo. Ambas estaban asustadas.

–Me alegra que los _No names _se interesen en estos duelos amistosos –sonrió Shiroyasha, arrastrando a Kuro Usagi hacia una habitación aparte–. Les deseo suerte, espero que sepan cocinar.

–Gracias… –murmuraron las dos chicas, mirando desconcertadas como Shiroyasha desaparecía tras la puerta.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, con la mirada perdida. No podían moverse, mucho menos darse ánimos; estaban acostumbradas a sortear laberintos, luchar contra fieras gigantes, evadir trampas mortales, derrotar ejércitos de soldados o maleantes. Pero no a cocinar; de eso siempre se encargaban Lily y los demás niños de la comunidad.

–Asuka… –al fin dijo la castaña–. ¿Sabes cocinar?

–Toda mi vida he estado rodeada de sirvientes –respondió con un hilo de voz–. Pero estoy segura que tú sí… ¿verdad? –pregunto vuelta un manojo de nervios.

–Sí… arroz –dijo con una voz aún más baja.

–¿Solo eso?

–Sí… No tenía necesidad de cocinar cuando Kuro Usagi nos trajo.

–Esto es malo.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y de esta salieron Shiroyasha y Kuro Usagi; su atuendo había sido cambiado por una chaqueta roja con puños y cuello blancos, una corta falta del mismo color con el pliegue también blanco y unas largas medias que simulaban un bastón de caramelo. Sin duda, esto era diseñado por Shiroyasha.

–Muy bien, demos inicio al duelo navideño –rugió con emoción la organizadora–. En esta ocasión, consistirá en cocinar la cena para esta noche. Recuerden que todo debe estar bien cocido y preparado debidamente.

–Em Shiroyasha-sama –intervino Kuro Usagi–. ¿Pero que se supone que haga yo?

–Tú harás tu trabajo normal, evita que ellos hagan trampa. Y también serás juez conmigo, compartiremos la cena –respondió con una sonrisa–. Bien, ¡comiencen a cocinar!

A esta señal, los cuatro equipos comenzaron a trabajar en sus platillos. Algunos tomaron pavos gordos y comenzaron a limpiarlos e inyectarlos con una mezcla de vino y salsa mientras que sus colegas comenzaban a preparar el relleno de carnes y especias, o comenzaron a amasar para hornear un panque, incluso una de las participantes puso a hervir unas cuantas papas mientras avanzaba con su pavo. Todo esto ante la mirada atónita de las dos chicas _No names_; para ellas todo era tan rápido que no sabían que era lo que ocurría en su entorno, solo escuchaba trasteos y ordenes que provenían de las diferentes estaciones.

–No tengo idea de que están haciendo –dijo Asuka con preocupación–. Solo veo que inyectan al pavo.

–¿Por qué no les ordenas cocinar lo nuestro? –propuso Yo, igual de aturdida que su compañera.

–¡No! ¡Eso sería trampa! –les gritó Kuro Usagi–. El uso de _gifts _en este duelo está prohibido.

–Todo lo deben cocinar ustedes mismas –agregó Shiroyasha.

–¿Y que se supone que haremos ahora? –pregunto Yo, mirando como los demás equipos avanzaban con sus platillos.

–No tenemos otra opción –dijo Asuka tomando el pesado pavo–. Debemos cocinar, solo mira lo que hacen ellos y trata de imitarlos –indicó con prisa mientras tomaba la jeringa y comenzó a inyectar al pavo por todos lados–. No puede ser tan difícil.

Pero estaba muy equivocada. Cocinar era una tarea más compleja de lo que esperaban, en especial por tratarse de un par de novatas sin practica alguna tratando de preparar platillos que requerían ciertos cuidados.

El pavo fue inyectado por todo su cuerpo. Asuka aguijoneaba por igual la pechuga, alas, piernas e incluso la cola con la jeringa llena de vino tinto; sin embargo, olvidó mezclarlo con la salsa y al darse cuenta de esto, optó por bañar al pavo con esta, esperando que los agujeros que se extendían por toda el ave le ayudaran a absorber el condimento. Por su parte, Yo puso a hervir unas ocho patatas y se dispuso a preparar el relleno del pavo guiándose con su desarrollado olfato para reconocer los ingredientes y la cantidad que de estos se utilizaba; parecía funcionar por un momento, pero la mezcla de olores en aquella cocina era tan densa y variada (porque cada cocinero agregaba su propio toque al platillo) que resultó ser una confusión total y terminó por usar todos los ingredientes que pudo reconocer en cantidades incorrectas.

Sus problemas recién comenzaban. La chica castaña se distrajo mientras elaboraba la masa para el panque y se olvidó por completo del relleno que ya se estaba quemando en el sartén donde lo había puesto a cocinar; Asuka no encontraba la manera de encender el horno y en su desespero tiró al suelo el tazón de frutas secas que eran necesarias para el pan, viéndose obligada a ir por más mientras que su compañera luchaba contra una sartén que no paraba de arrojar humo. Peripecias similares vivieron las dos participantes de los _No Names _que quemaron cuanto arrojaron a la estufa: las patatas se quedaron secas y su cascara comenzó a carbonizarse, curiosamente el interior de los tubérculos seguía crudo y duro; se vieron en la necesidad de repetir cinco veces el panque por un exceso de levadura y quemar otros dos, igual el relleno fue cocinado otra vez, aunque en esta ocasión solo quedaban restos del intento anterior. Y en cuanto al pavo, por fuera lucia bien y dorado, pero no dejaba de arrojar vapor desde su interior. De todo esto, los equipos rivales desconocían por concentrarse solo en sus cenas, pero tanto escándalo y humo no pasó desapercibido por Shiroysha y Kuro Usagi, que centraban su atención en las dos chicas.

–Ese pavo lleva más de cinco horas en el horno –dijo intrigada Shiroyasha–. Ya debe estar seco por dentro…

–Creo que ya no tienen por qué seguir participando –agregó la chica conejo con una gota de sudor en su frente.

–Me sorprende que no incendiaran nada.

La competencia había terminado hacia un par de horas. Luego de una interrupción provocada por el dueto _No Name_ y su pavo que al salir del horno inundó la cocina con humo, se decretó que la victoria fue para un par de elfos de una comunidad del oeste del Pequeño Mundo. En cuanto a Asuka y Yo, ambas se llevaron el último lugar y un horno descompuesto.

Al final de la agotadora jornada, las tres habitantes de la casa _No Name _regresaban a sus tierras buscando un descanso placentero y, al menos las dos niñas humanas, tenían reservada una paliza para Izayoi. Ambas estaban despeinadas, con la ropa manchada y con un aroma a humo. Kuro Usagi les seguía unos pasos atrás, seguía con su atuendo especial. Y a ellas se había unido Shiroyasha que, sin tener más motivo que admirar a la chica conejo, les acompañó a su casa.

Ninguna de ellas se imaginaba la sorpresa que les esperaba. Apenas entraron a su terreno se vieron asombradas, incluyendo la rey demonio, por el gigantesco pino decorado con adornos navideños que les esperaba a un lado de la mansión. Junto a este estaba la gran mesa del comedor, rodeada por todos los niños y repleta de platillos diferentes, desde pasteles y panques, sopas, caldos y diversos cortes de carne, incluyendo un gordo y dorado pavo. No salían de su asombro cuando el astuto Izayoi se acercó a ellas, portando un gorro rojo idéntico al de Shiroyasha. Aunque su intención era saludar a sus amigas, no pudo evitar desviar la mirada al atractivo conjunto de Kuro Usagi.

–Shiroyasha –se limitó a decirle mientras levantaba su dedo pulgar en un gesto de aprobación, cosa que ella respondió del mismo modo–. Bienvenidas a casa.

–Izayoi –tartamudeó Asuka–. ¿Qué es esto?

–Es nuestra fiesta navideña –respondió con una sonrisa tranquila–. A Jin le pareció buena idea celebrar por nuestros logros en navidad por el periodo de paz. Y como Asuka no ha celebrado una navidad.

–¿Eh? Pero… pero yo… –dijo nervioso el joven líder.

–Entonces… –dijo Yo con calma–. ¿Todo esto fue idea de ustedes dos?

–Sí. Una broma para hacerlo divertido y poder preparar la sorpresa. ¿Pero que esperan?

–¡Gracias, gracias! –gritó Asuka emocionada, corriendo hacia el gran pino para admirarlo.

–Izayoi –habló la castaña–. ¿De dónde sacaron ese gran árbol?

–Lo traje de las montañas. Solo lo saque de la tierra y lo plantamos aquí; estoy seguro que durará mucho tiempo –dijo con calma, dirigiéndose a la mesa en donde ya estaba Kuro Usagi.

Yo permaneció en silencio unos segundos mirando al despreocupado muchacho alejarse. ¿En verdad había hecho esto por Asuka? ¿O sería una forma de decirles lo siento por la mala pasada en el duelo de cocina? ¿El chico sentía algo por Asuka? Esto daba vueltas en su mente cuando el grito de Kuro Usagi le regresó al mundo real.

–¡Miren al cielo todos! –señalaba a lo lejos una figura que parecía ser un trineo jalado por un caballo–. Es Papá Noel.

–¿Santa Claus? –se asombró Asuka tornando a mirada al cielo–. ¡Es él! ¿Ya salió a repartir los regalos?

–¿Regalos? –preguntó Shiroyasha–. Que locuras dices; ese anciano sale en su trineo cada año y provoca una nevada en todo el Pequeño Mundo.

Y como si se tratase de una profeta, después de las palabras de la demonio de cabello blanco, una ligera nevada comenzó a caer sobre las tierras de los _No Names_, al igual que en todos los lugares del Pequeño Mundo por los que el misterioso viajero pasaba con su trineo. Izaoyi sonrió en sus adentros. El día de pronto se volvió divertido.

* * *

_¡Hola! Puede que si leiste esto te preguntas, por que un fic navideño en febrero? Bueno, este fic y otros que subi, eran parte de un proyecto que no pude terminar a tiempo; y como no queria que se perdieran, decidi mejor subirlos de uno por uno en sus repectivas categorias. Disculpen si resulta extraño._

Al Dolmayan ¡OUT!


End file.
